Shasmine (Disney)
Shasmine is the het ship between Shang and Jasmine from the Disney fandom. Canon As Shang and Jasmine are from different series, they have never met in canon. While both of them being featured in the animated Disney crossover TV series, The House of Mouse as two of the many common, Disney classic guests at the night club, could mean that their paths might have crossed with each others. The two have also appeared in the same Kingdom Hearts game of the series saga, as Sora visits their home worlds, twice, in Kingdom Hearts II. Along with them being the parents of their own child in the Descendants series, Shang has a daughter called Lonnie while Jasmine has a son named Aziz. When both Jasmine and Shang met their love interests they were lied to by them, as Aladdin used magic to turn himself into a prince while Mulan made herself look like a man and they didn't tell them the truth until interventions and encounters with their main antagonists had gotten them to reveal who they really are. Jasmine was shocked at first, but her feelings for Aladdin remain the same, while Shang was torn between duty and the bond he formed with "Ping" until Mulan helped him to see that both she and Ping can be trusted as allies. In Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams Jasmine has a horse named Sahara, as well as her having another horse called Midnight, the name of Shang's horse on the other hand remains unknown. Shortly after Shang and Mulan were married he meets her dragon family guardian and friend, just has Jasmine had met Genie after Jafar had made his first wish. In China's war with the Hun army Shang's father was killed in battle, leaving him and his newly trained troops to serve as China's last line of defence. In the 2019 live-action of Disney's Aladdin, Jasmine's mother was murdered by an unknown person or persons when she was very young and her death has caused her father to be over protective of Jasmine. While Jasmine hasn't been trained in combat like Shang has, she knows how to defend herself and isn't afraid to fight armed men in order to protect her loved ones. Fanon Jasmine and Shang are shipped by a small group of fans who believe they would get along very well, as well as seeing what it would be like when they switch canon Disney couples, like Jasmine x Aladdin and Shang x Mulan, around with each other for fun. Which is why they are mostly shipped together whenever Aladdin is shipped with Mulan. Along with a few fans believing that Jasmine's brief time in China was during the timeline of Disney's Mulan. The ship sometimes has Shang as Jasmine's body guard, where their times together leads to them becoming close friends before they fall in love with each other. Fandom FAN FICTION :Jasmine/Shang tag on FanFiction.Net Trivia *They are both two of the limit time characters in Disney Magic Kingdoms. Gallery I am so happy by KRISTINART-18.jpg Shang_and_Jasmine_by_arwendail_1.gif Shang_and_Jasmine_by_arwendail_2.gif Every_Turn_A_Surprise_by_SelenaEde.png A_Whole_New_World_by_SelenaEde.png Navigation